phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Aegis (Aura)
Description Aura of protection. Unlike Kesiae, this Aura protect the owner/user from elemental attack such as Fire, Ice, and Earth. Normally, this Aura's color depend on the user's Moves. But the Aura's color could sometimes tell what element it presented. For example aqua for water, or orange for fire. Combining two element is impossible, unless it is Overflare. The Aura sometimes causes a side-effect, which sometimes might endanger the user's life. History The Aura was created because of element anomaly. Normally, only Eevee can have this Aura. But, some Pokemon like Ludicolo or even Camerupt can sometimes have this Aura. The most notable user of this Aura was a certain Leafeon. His leaves were able to change color depending on the weather, which was the side effect of the Aura for him. No history record about this Leafeon because the Leafeon had died a few years after the world merged. Although a certain Leafeon, the offspring of the notable Leafeon, was the first one to use Frigid Coffin. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Level 1: Blood Protection Protect the user from any attack, at the cost of vitality (reduce 10% of health, add another 10% for every consecutive usage). Aura color: White. (Active. Self.) * Level 3: Terra The user protect itself with earth power. The user gains Ground Type until the battle ends. If the user is weak to Ground type, the user will lose 5% of health every turn. Cancel other Aegis's Aura Moves beside Blood Protection and Reverse Protean. Aura color: Beige. (Active. Self.) * Level 3: Reverse Protean Cancel any Aegis's Aura Moves beside Blood Protection. (Active. Self.) * Level 7: Ignis The user protect itself with the magma energy. The user gains Fire Type until the battle ends. If the user is weak to Fire type, the user will lose 5% of health every turn. Cancel other Aegis's Aura Moves beside Blood Protection and Reverse Protean. Aura color: Orange. (Active. Self.) * Level 11: Ventus The user protect itself with pure wind power. The user gains Flying Type until the battle ends. If the user is weak to Flying type, the user will lose 5% of health every turn. Cancel other Aegis's Aura Moves beside Blood Protection and Reverse Protean. Aura Color: Gray. (Active. Self.) * Level 16: Aqua The user protect itself with ocean power. The user gains Water Type until the battle ends. If the user is weak to Water type, the user will lose 5% of health every turn. Cancel other Aegis's Aura Moves beside Blood Protection. Aura color: Aqua. (Active. Self.) * Level 20: Earth and Heaven Grants the user earth and heaven protection. Absorb a Water or Ground type Special Move and heal 5% of Max Health for 5 turns. Cancel other Aegis's Aura Moves beside Blood Protection. (Active. Self.) Note: Terra, Ignis, Ventus, and Aqua work like Forest's Curse or Trick-or-Treat. Aura Overflare Frigid Coffin. The user surrounds itself with pure wind energy. Then, pure water energy cover the wind energy to create a coffin as strong as diamond, which is unbreakable. The user will be protected from any attack, but the user will be put into deep sleep until the coffin break, either by time or force. Legendary can break it easily. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura